


Bubbles and soap

by Shadowdianne



Series: Prompts [18]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3859141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/Shadowdianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Emma helps Regina bathing after Regina got injured because of a car accident. Then she sees her scars and is all lovingly stroking them and asking about them and stuff. At first Regina hated the idea of Emma helping her since they weren't dating but she gave in. :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubbles and soap

Water cascaded down of Regina’s olive skin as the woman kept herself in one corner of the bathtub, hair down and framing her tired eyes and the blush that covered her face.

Emma smiled softly at her, trying to make her more aT ease with her presence. She had tried to do everything by herself at first, no matter how much she needed help, but after a few days Emma had found her curled up in her bed with frustrated tears running down her cheeks. They hadn’t talked about it but the morning after Emma had showed up in the mansion and had been there ever since; helping Regina, listening to her whenever the woman needed to talk and, sometimes, just holding her when she fell asleep and had strange and violent nightmares that still wasn’t prepared to talk about.

“Today I saw Belle” She started as she took the soap and the sponge, carefully soaking it in clear water before starting to rube on of the spots on the woman’s back that the woman couldn’t reach. “She told me that she is going to call you at some point of the week, says hello though.”

Silence was the only response from Regina’s part but Emma saw the little smile that curled up the other woman’s lips and nodded, proud that the older woman was feeling slightly better.

It hadn’t been her fault, or the car’s; it had just been a stupid turn followed by old tires and an even older road but, somehow, the stupidity of the accident had made everything worse. Magic had cured almost everything by the time Regina had entered Storybrooke’s hospital but there had been some things that hadn’t be cured by the woman’s magic and so, the scars and the phantom pain that Regina still suffered apart from the other wounds that she hadn’t been able to take care of were the ones that hurt and make her want to hide, too proud to admit how much it had, and still, hurt.

“And we are arriving to our third month without any villains, people are starting to place bets on who is going to be the next one” Emma chuckled, remembering the little talk she had had with Astrid the day before “Some of the nun… err fairies have even vote for Blue so I don’t know if I need to look that one carefully…”

“She is shady, I’ve always believed that” Regina muttered and Emma rinsed the sponge once before calmly removing the soap that covered Regina’s body, her ears burning because of the sight of Regina’s exposed body. Since the beginning she had tried to keep the other woman’s modesty as best as she could but she had already seen enough of the beautiful body of the brunette and every time the other woman moved all she could think about was how incredible Regina was. And the body she had.

“Yeah, well, I don’t know, maybe I will check if she is a lost relative of my side of the family, it would be my turn to have more shady members” Emma murmured while signaling Regina that she finished with that side of the body. Regina moved accordingly, her hands clutching her sides for a second before relaxing.

“You have enough with Rumple and myself dear”

“You are not shady; the Blue Fairy is shady” Emma replied “Now, does it hurts as much as the week before? Whale told me that you were going to feel better now because of the readjusted medication and that more or less your big wounds are completely healed by now…”

“It doesn’t hurt as much” Regina admitted after a pause, her eyes lighting up when Emma handed her her apple scented shampoo. She could do the rest of her body by herself and so she moved forward, carefully straightening her back and relaxing when her legs didn’t give up when she stood in the bathtub.

Turning, she found Emma trying to appear to not be looking at her, chuckling to herself she called the blonde’s name and muttered a soft “Thank you” That was received with an awkward nod and a smile.


End file.
